


Red Glass Beads

by Lothiriel84



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles, featuring different characters from The Mentalist. There will be some crossovers too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MerriWyllow, Brown Eyes Parker and klcarr.

"If he were one of my team members, I'd have slapped him on the back of his head at least a dozen times now."

"That's interesting. I punch him in the nose when he really infuriates me – it's nothing short of a miracle that he still has a nose at all."

The grey-haired man smirked at the petite brunette that was walking companionably by his side.

He'd seen two of his best agents dance around each other for longer than he cared to remember. It wasn't difficult to guess what was going on between the senior agent and her consultant.


	2. On a Sea of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Miss Peg.

There has been a time when she was just a naïve girl who believed in love and people's innate goodness – but not anymore.

She's stronger now, even if that has cost her part of her soul. The time of innocence is over.

People lie and deceive, and she knows better than to trust them. The only notable exception are her team-mates, though most of them can barely understand what she's been through.

Jane does though. And she has a shrinking suspicion that he knows the secret she's kept from everybody else.

Revenge is a dish best served cold after all.


	3. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cops and their guns.

"You cops always think you can solve everything with your guns."

"Says one who almost got shot today."

"I had everything under control, until you and your team arrived."

"Let me go, Danny. I want to punch him in the nose."

Detective Williams only tightened his hold. "Calm down, Steve."

Luckily a petite brunette decided to step in at last. "Patrick, you promised you wouldn't stir up trouble on our honeymoon."

"When you're right, you're right. See you around, commander McGarrett."

Chin and Kono could barely hide their smiles at the look of exasperation that was showing on Steve's face.


	4. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shut the front door.

He hadn't even closed the door behind them, and Ben was already trotting upstairs.

If there was a silver lining to their current predicament, that was how much the little boy loved his half-sister. Not that he got to see her as much as he would have liked to.

Sarah wasn't particularly keen on sharing her only child with his father's current-but-also-former girlfriend. She must have guessed that he'd never stopped loving Grace, not even during the brief time they'd been together.

Wayne kept on fighting for his family nonetheless. He was going to make this work, no matter what.


	5. Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: earlobes.

"We've already been through this. I can't accept such an expensive gift."

"I've had these ones made specifically for you. I'm not going to give them back."

She sighed as she tried them on; they were beautiful indeed.

"When was it that you had your earlobes pierced?"

"I – why are you asking?"

"It was a special treat from your mother, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she admitted at last. "Shortly after Tommy was born."

He smiled softly. "She wanted you to know you'd always be her little princess."

Lisbon touched one of the diamond earrings and smiled in turn.

"Thank you, Jane."


	6. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dream.

The night after Red John's demise he sinks into a deep slumber. And, for once in a decade, no nightmare comes to visit him in his sleep.

He dreams he's on the terrace of his house in Malibu; he has a grandstand view of the beach from there.

Three people are walking together along the shoreline. One of them is Angela, another Charlotte.

He can't tell who's the third one, not yet.

The breath catches in his throat when he recognizes Lisbon at last. She's smiling, as are his two girls.

That's when he knows. It's time to move on.


	7. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lisbon punching Jane in the face.

He was starting to appreciate the sweet taste of her lips – strawberry lipstick mingled with her morning coffee – when her fist connected to his nose.

"Ouch. Always so romantic, aren't you?"

Lisbon only rolled her eyes and strode out of the bullpen; he managed to sneak into the elevator behind her nonetheless.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jane?"

"I wasn't thinking. Haven't you ever acted on an impulse?"

She seemed to consider his answer for a moment. "I just did."

"That's low."

"The next time you feel the urge to kiss me," she grinned a little. "You'd better ask."


	8. Leaving Was Never My Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: life.

A month. She was only a month away from becoming Greg's wife.

Why it was that she didn't felt any joy at the thought? If anything, the notion of their upcoming wedding only made her panic.

She was way too young to get married, let alone have kids; while just a few days ago Greg had told her that he wanted a big family. Like she hadn't already spent the better part of her life looking after her younger brothers.

No, she couldn't do this. It wasn't fair on her fiancé, but she had to think about herself for once.


End file.
